This invention relates to a portable device for holding and supporting a flexible waste collection bag in an open condition; and more particularly, it relates to a portable device adjustable for holding a flexible waste collection bag in a variety of different sizes.
Flexible waste collection bags are convenient to use; however, it is often difficult to maintain them in an open condition during use for their filling operation. There are known devices which have a base on which a flexible bag may be mounted in a fixed location in an open condition to facilitate its filling. Such devices are complex in construction, and are not portable. Furthermore, such devices are designed for holding a flexible waste bag of a single size only. Since the size of conventional flexible waste collection bags is not standardized, the usage of such devices is problematic as it depends on the availability of the flexible waste collection bag of a specific size for which each of these devices is designed.